Lab Rats: Elite Force - Chase's Mystery Girl
by MadiAdrianna
Summary: In this story, there will have a Spike appearance as well as Chase leaving the team only to get captured by Roman and Ryker. A mysterious figure helps him and the rest of the team to escape.


Lab Rats: Elite Force

Chase is working in his lab, and Kaz walks out the elevator only to notice Chase is trying to give the system an upgrade. Kaz teases Chase about being a nerd, and that he needs to make more friends in the city. Chase tries to ignore Kaz as always and continues to work on the system.

When Chase finishes working he heads upstairs. When he steps into the living room Kaz, Bree, Oliver, and Skylar decide to play a prank on Chase. Katz throws sticky purple goo all over Chase's face. Shocked by Kaz's action Chase gets upset when he realizes what happened. While everyone is laughing and making fun of Chase, he gets upset and starts to rant how no one ever appreciates him and his abilities. When Kaz makes a joke how bionic intelligence is not a power, Chase's commando app is triggered. Chase walks toward Kaz and Yells in his face, "What did you say to me boy toy!" Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar look shocked who;e Bree looks terrified. "Spike's back!" Bree said in terror. Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar look towards Bree in confusion. Oliver asks Bree, "What is wrong with Chase, and who is Spike?" Spike faces Oliver just to say, "I'm your worst nightmare! I'm gonna reach down your throats and rip out your lungs!" Oliver runs behind Skylar and Kaz runs behind Bree.

After 3 hours from hiding from Spike, the four heroes go back upstairs only to see that Chase is back to his old self. Chase sprints up to Bree, "What happened? Why does it say Commando App Disengaged?" Kaz and Oliver walk out from behind Bree and Skylar. "Did you guys trigger my commando app?" Chase asks concerned. "Yeah, but in our defense we never even knew about Spike," Kaz tried to explain. Chase shakes his head, "If you guys would just stop teasing me and actually treated me like part of the team we wouldn't be have had this problem." Chase stops pacing and tells the team, "You know what, I'm done with you guys always picking on me. Adam and Bree always picked on me before and I was there mission leader. I'm packing my stuff and leaving the team." The four look at each other as Chase goes upstairs to pack his things.

"Mr. Davenport you have to come over here and talk to him! Tell him he can't abandon his team," Bree tells him over the phone. After talking for a few more minutes on the phone she hangs up. "So is he coming or not?" Oliver asks Bree. "No, he's not. He said that Chase deserves to have a break, and that we are responsible for what we did and that only we can change his mind if we just apologize," Bree tells the others. Chase walks down the stairs with a suitcase and a backpack. "Chase, we're all really sorry for what di-do to you. But you have to know you can't just leave this team, we need you," Bree tells her brother. "I'm sorry but my mind is made up, and I'm leaving," Chase says as he walks toward the front door.

(One Week Later)

Bree, Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz come back from a mission and their clothes are dirty and torn. "Well that could've gone smoother if we had a better plan," Kaz said to Skylar. "Yeah, well I didn't see you coming up with anything and it's not like we had Chase to help us figure out the probability of how well the plan was going to succeed. Plus, if we had someone who could create a force field around the scraps so they wouldn't project out towards us while trying to help the civilians, then yeah it could've gone better. But no! You're the reason why Chase left! It was your idea to pull the prank," Skylar told Kaz. "You all went along with it!" Kaz explained. "ENOUGH!" Bree screamed while she separated Kaz and Skylar from each other. "We are going to track down Chase and ask for his forgiveness again and ask him to come back," Bree tells them.

Meanwhile, Chase wakes up in a dark room chained to the floor. "Hello? Bree…Oliver…Skylar…Kaz? Can someone here me? I'll just use my bionics to find my exact coordinates. I don't understand why isn't it working?" Roman and Ryker appear in front of Chase smiling. "What did you do to me? Where am I?" Chase asks furiously. "We…didn't do anything. But this room is built to block out all of your bionic capabilities," Ryker tells him. "What do you plan to do with me? I'm not part of that team anymore. They don't know were I am, so you can't use me as bait to lure them in," he explains to them. "Oh, we know that's why we're just going to keep you and maybe you can work for us. I mean you are the smartest man alive. We can find a way to make you useful." They leave the room and lock the door. After they leave Chase tries to find a way out of the chains; when the door opens and something wearing a dark robe moves toward him. Chase backs away toward the back wall. The figure puts a plate of food and a glass of water on the floor and walks out. Chase slowly walks toward the plate and glass and looks down at it. After he examines it, he picks it up and starts eating.

The four heroes are in the lab in the basement trying to get a location on Chase's chip. "Look it says that he's in some old abandoned storage facility," Bree tells them. "Why is he there? What, he couldn't get a hotel room," comments Kaz. "Lets go, suit up just in case," Skylar yells.

Chase finishes eating when the figure comes back. Chase slowly backs away again, and waits for the figure to pick up the plate and cup. But the figure walks toward him, and gives him a key. Chase looks up at the figure to see that it was a girl of some kind. "Hi, don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise. This is the key for the chains, hurry and don't let them catch you talking to me or with the key okay?" the figure tells him. "Wait, why are you helping me?" Chase asks curiously. The figure turns towards the door and opens it, but before it leaves it says, "Because I don't want you to end up like me."

The four arrive and they sneak around the building hoping to find Chase. "Why would Chase be here? It's so creepy here," Bree asks concerned for her brother. The figure appears out of no where and scares the team. "Come with me, I know where you're friend is," the figure tells them. "No way, how do we know that you're not just gonna kill us or something," Oliver questions the figure. "You can either follow me or not, I'm not going to hurt you or your friends, but my masters will," the figure whispers to them. "Are your masters Roman and Ryker," Skylar questions the figure. The figure nods its head, "Now follow me." The figure leads the team the the room where Chase is being captive. The figure opens the door and the team enters, but the figure stops Bree from entering. "Not safe for you," the figure warns her.

"Guys! You found me!" Chase exclaims. The three of them rush to his aid, and help him get out. "Where's Bree?" he asks them. "She was right behind us. I don't know where she went." Skylark tries to explain to him. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted that thing," Oliver tells Skylar. Chase looks at Oliver and asks, "What thing? That figure?" Oliver nods, but Skylar tells them all that there's no time for this. They all exit the room only to see Bree standing next to the figure. "Chase! Are you okay?" Bree asks her brother. "I'm fine" he tells her, and turns to the figure and thanks it. They all turn around to leave, but Roman and Ryker appear.

"We were hoping your team would find you," Roman says with a smile on his face. The team gets ready to defend themselves right when Roman and Ryker start to transform. But before they transform they order the figure to capture Chase. The figure glows and does what it was told. Chase looks at the figure confused, "You don't have to do this, you can fight it." The team looks at Chase, "What are you doing? Activate your bo staff or something" says Kaz. "I can't that room shut down my abilities the only way to get them restarted is from our systems," Chase explains to Kaz. Bree is shocked and realizes, "That's why you didn't want me to enter that room!" Skylar blasts the figure with an energy blast to stop it from attacking Chase. chase hears a voice in his head telling him that there's a contract that Roman holds for the figure, destroy it and it's free. Chase immediately tells Bree and she super speeds her way towards the brothers while Kaz and Oliver distract them. She grabs the contract and gives it to Chase, who rips it up.

The figure glows again but this time it was white and pure. And it transforms into a beautiful girl. She runs towards the team, "Grab onto each other quickly!" she tells them. The next thing the team knows they are all in the park around a bunch of people. "Um…What just happened?" Katz asks.

The team and the girl walk into the apartment, and Kaz asks again, "So what just happened? And hey I'm Kaz and single," he tells the girl. Chase shoves Kaz out of the way, "Would you stop hitting on the mysterious shapeshifting girl," Chase tells Kaz. The girl laughs, "My name is Rosalinda, but you can call me Rosie. Roman and Ryker's father enslaved my family." Skylar interrupts, "Oh right! I heard about that. i thought that that was just a rumor." Rosie looks toward the ground, "Right well it wasn't people just did it under the radar I guess you could say, I was eight when Roman and Ryker's father bought my family for his personal servants. My whole family had super powers. But when my mother and father died, I was all that was left. And that contract was the one my father signed and since it had my name on it too; I was their servant until someone ripped it up." The team was distraught by the story, but Chase was the first to speak, "So what kind of powers do you have, if you don't mind me asking?" Rosie smiles a little bit, "No , I don't mind. My mother always called it the three T's. I have teleportation, telepathy, and telekinesis." Chase was shocked, "I have molecularkinesis. And that's how I heard you in my head!" Rosie giggles at Chase's remark, "Yes, I can communicate with any who is open to it mentally." "So how come you looked like that before," Kaz asked Rosie. "Because Roman and Ryker's father thought that my father and mother's faces were already hideous, so he 'made them for what they truly are.'" Silence filled the air for a second, and then Bree offered Rosie a change of clothes upstairs.

While the girls helped Rosie find something to wear, the guys were helping Chase get his bionic abilities back. "So, Rosie is kinda hot don't you guys think? I'm gonna ask her out," Kaz tells Oliver and Chase. "Kaz, don't scare her away. When Chase's bionics were fixed, they headed upstairs.

"So what do you guys think?" Bree asks while gesturing to Rosie's new clothes, makeup, and hair. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a red plaid shirt, and converse. She had a red bandana in her long dark brown hair, and Bree did her makeup to make it look natural. "You look good," Kaz said while nodding his head up and down. "Thanks…I think. What about you Chase? What do you think?" she asks as she waits for an answer. "You look great, much better than Bree does in her clothes," he tells her. "So guys I was thinking that you should ask Rosie to join the team in my place," Chase tells the team. Everyone lols shocked, and Rosie looks disappointed. "What are you talking about? You still don't want to be a part of the team?" Bree asks him. "No, because no matter what you guys are never going to take me serious or respect me," he tells them bluntly. "Chase, I don't want to join if it means taking your place. Plus, I was hoping you could teach me how to handle my telekinesis since your ability is similar and I was never allowed to use it because Roman and Ryker wouldn't let me. I would love to have a great teacher, and I think you would make a great one," Rosie tells him. Chase looks at her, and thinks to himself, "Okay. But only if they agree to at least treat me with some appreciation."

Chase is out on the terrace trying to teach Rosie how to start small with her telekinesis. In the meantime, Kaz walks up to Bree and Skylar who are making sandwiches, "Could y'all do me a favor and put in a good word for me with Rosie." Bree and Skylar laugh, "I don't think that's such a good idea." Kaz was offered that they laughed, "What makes you say that. She's a pretty girll and I'm an attractive looking guy, it makes sense." Bree and Skylar frown at Kaz, "Is that the only reason you like her because she's pretty? Doesn't matter anyways because I think you have some competition." Kaz tried to explain to them that he liked other things about, but couldn't name other qualities about her at the moment. He looks towards the terrace and sees Chase and Rosie about to walk in. "That was a great practice today! You're really getting that hang of it," Chase tells her. Rosie smiles, "Thanks, I'm glad you decided to stay and teach me." They walk together to the elevator and go down to the basement. Kaz turns his head towards Bree and Skylar, "Are you kidding me Rosie likes Chase!" Bree and Skylar chuckle. "Well I mean she hasn't left his side all day. And when I asked Chase what he thought about Rosie he told that she was funny, kind, caring, intelligent, beautiful, amazing, and spirited, " Skylar told him. "And when I asked Rosie what she thought about Chase she said that he was brilliant, considerate, self-less, courageous, funny, cute, and respectful," Bree said. "She thought Chase was cute! I just don't get it," Kaz said confused. "Just leave them be. They like each other," Skylar told him.

Kaz heads down to the basement, and sees Chase and Rosie working on some high tech machine together. He notices that she's laughing at Chase's jokes, which never made sense to anyone anyways. "Hey guys what are y'all doing?" he asks them. "We're trying to build a better security systems for the lab. Rosie had some great ideas earlier and I wanted to work them in with her," Chase said with a smile on his face. "Well I better go upstairs, I told Skylar that I would go to the mall with Bree, so she wouldn't have to. Thanks for listening to my suggestions about the security installments," Rosie said to Chase. "Of course! They we're genius! You were really smart to think of them. Don't let my sister drag you into stores you don't want to go in," Chase tells her jokingly. Rosie nods and kisses Chase on the cheek before she runs towards the elevator. Chase shocked at her action stood there frozen until Kaz tapped him. "Dude, you okay?" Chase smirks, "Yeah, I'm great! Isn't she great?" Kaz realizes and nods, "Yeah man, you guys are perfect for each other."


End file.
